


100 Day One Shot Writing Challenge.

by Bectara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bectara/pseuds/Bectara
Summary: I found a 100 day writing challenge I am excited to participate in! It will be 100 days, with a different theme each day! I have plans for Yuri on Ice pieces in this challenge so far, my way of celebrating the movie news we've been given and use as a countdown to the movie!!





	1. Day 1: Home

**Author's Note:**

> Here is day 1 of the 100 theme challenge :) The Theme is "Home" and not everyone finds home in a place.
> 
> For earlier access to chapters and other works I do, including artwork, feel free to follow my Patreon! I always post there 1 week before I post here.
> 
> Patreon.com/Bectara
> 
> Thank you for the support and I hope you all enjoy!!

 

Where is home?

To many people, it’s a place. The house they return to after a hard day’s work.

To many others, it may be somewhere that holds a lot of memories, such as a childhood home, or a home country miles away.

There are even many people who never know the answer to that question, because they have yet to find a place that makes them feel “home”.

One such person is Phichit Chulanont. For him, he never found a place where he truly and completely felt at home. He’d lived plenty of places, sure, but to him that was all they were. Places and nothing more.

He sat lost in thought staring into the glass of sparkling cider he’d been given. 6th place. He’d gotten 6th place in the Grand Prix Final. Skating his best, and this was all he was good for?

It was almost funny. At the competition, Phichit had been so excited for Yuuri! His best friend has NEVER skated so well before, and he had cinched world record in the process, even if he did end up in second place. Phichit ws so proud. It wasn’t until later at the banquet that it hit him that he had lost, taking the last place spot.

The worst part was not having anywhere to go to come to terms with it. Nowhere that felt comforting and would soothe his heart from the loss. Sure, he’d be returning to his family i Bangkok soon, but they didn’t really understand the logistics of figure skating, not for lack of trying. They just wouldn’t get it. And as much as they would try to help, Phichit knew that they’d end up making it worse.

As much as he wanted to confide in Yuuri, he couldn’t take away from his celebrating by being selfish. Nor did he think he’d be able to pry him away from Viktor long enough to talk tonight. The coach was fawning over him, and had glued himself to the japanese skater’s side.

No Phichit didn’t really have anyone. Not tonight at east.

“Something wrong with your drink, Phich?” A lilting accented voice pulled him from his reverie, causing him to startle and nearly spill the aforementioned drink.

“Oh Chris! Hey!” Phichit pasted on a smile, “Sorry I was a bit spaced out.”

“That’s an understatement!” Chris chuckled, sipping from his own drink as he sat in the chair next to the Thai skater, “What’s on your mind?”

Phichit set his glass down, looking out to the dance floor where he could see all of the other competitors celebrating, a slight tinge of jealousy in his gut.

He let the silence fill the space between them for a moment before he spoke, “I’m just being a sore loser, I guess,” he explained. He knew there was more to it, but had not a single clue how to even begin to describe the emptiness and sense of being lost.

Chris could see more in his eyes, and he too knew that there was something more wrong. He didn’t have the slightest clue how to help him either. All he could think of was trying to cheer Phichit up. Maybe he needed a distraction.

The Swiss skater stood, placing his drink down and taking Phichit’s from his grasp to settle it next to his own. He held both of his hands out with an encouraging smile. An invitation.

Phichit couldn’t help but look at Chris in surprise, feeling a bit shy, but smiling and taking the outstretched hands, letting him be led to the dancefloor.

The song switched from a slow love song to a brassy, upbeat swing and Phichit could see Yuuri bowing to the DJ in thanks out of the corner of his eye. He remembered Phichit loved to swing dance.

“I was talking with Yuuri and Viktor earlier. I haven’t met a fellow swing dancer in years,” Chris enthused. Turning to Phichit he held out his hand and playfully bowed low, “Can I have this dance?”

The energy of the music was already radiating itself through Phichit’s bones as he took Chris’s hand and pulled him to the center of the dancefloor.

They fell into step with each other flawlesslessly, Chris leading. The crowd gave them a wide berth, watching their quick jummps, spins, and holding bated breath with each time Chris lifted and flipped Phichit in the air. Cheering for the pair.

Halfway through the dance, something clicked in Phichit, but he couldn’t say what. He felt safe, warm, and happy for the first time in forever.

The song switched to a slow song, but Phichit didn’t want to lose this feeling. This happiness. He pulled Chris into another dance to the slow song, holding their bodies close together as they swayed.

Chris looked down at Phichit in his arms, curiously wondering what the younger man was thinking. He gasped at what he saw. IT was as if he was looking at Phichit for the first time. He’d never seen the sparkle that the dark eyes now held, and he had never seen such a relaxed, sincere smile on his face either. He looked serene, truly happy, and Chris could help feeling his face heat with red and his heart start to pound rhythmically in his chest. He could help but stare at Phichit’s mouth as he began to speak.

“Y-you’re a pretty good dancer, Chris,” Phichit smiled, a blush coming to his own cheeks as he looked up into hazel eyes. Chris could nearly feel his heart stop, watching Phichit’s mouth caress his name gently. He leaned in a bit closer, without even realizing it himself, drawn to Phichit like a magnet.

“Maybe we can….practice together sometime, Phichit?” Chris whispered. He felt Phichit relax in his arms, leaning in as well, their lips mere inches apart.

“I’d like that,” the younger skater sighed. Chris could feel the light touch of Phichit’s breath on his cheeks, smell the grape juice on his breath, and wondered how it would taste off of Phichit’s lips.

Chris closed the distance without a thought, kissing Phichit chastely before pulling back.

Phichit had felt like his world was turned on its head all of this time, but was finally righting itself and falling into place. He jumped more into Chris’s arms and kissed him deeper, a wide smile on his face.

With Chris he felt safe, warm, loved. It just felt right.

To many people home is a place.

To many others, its where memories are held.

But to Phichit Chulanont, home was found in a single person. His home wasn’t a place, and while he cherished each memory he had, it wasn’t where he felt home. It was in the arm of Chris’s embrace, and it was in the heart of the Swiss skater.

Phichit had finally found his home.


	2. In Regards to Love: Agape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of the 100 days of themes challenge I'm doing!
> 
> Day two's theme is Love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yuuri, you may not have realized this, but many others besides me got their L words from you." ~Viktor

A never ending torrent of emotion, love can inspire us, or shatter us completely. It surrounds us, taking on new forms, and pulling us in, connecting up to everyone around.

In many cases, we have people who come into our lives to show us the embodiment of a single form of love.

But love is always growing and can take many forms in a single person.

For 16 year old Yuri Plisetsky, the person who taught him love in many ways was Yuuri Katsuki

Yuri had first seen the Japanese skater when he was 6. His mother had put the junior Grand Prix Vienna cup on the small television and he watched someone interested. When Yuuri was called, the blond watched a bit closer.

“Mama! We have the same name!” He'd yelled in excitement. 

The music started and Yuuri Set it to dance across the ice gracefully. Beautifully as only he could. To the little Yura, He'd never seen anything more amazing. He watched with wide eyes, unblinking as if he couldn't stand to miss a single moment. By the end, Yuri was crying having been caught up by the beauty of Yuuri’s skating and the emotions of the story Yuuri had told him, Until he felt so overwhelmed he couldn't help but let the tears fall.

It was then Yuri learned the far away love of a fan to an idol. Any intimate love of ice skating.

A few years later, Yuri met Yuuri in person for the first time ever. At the age of 18, Yuuri joined the senior division, and was attempting to reach the Grand Prix final.

Yuri was traveling with the Russian team for support and Yakov thought it would do some good to see how a senior division competition runs. He’d never been to the rink Skate Canada was being held at and ended up getting separated in the crowd. He looked everywhere he could to find his team, but to no luck. He sat down your wall and decided to stay put until someone found him.

A few minutes passed until a tall figure approached the younger boy.

“Hey, what are you doing here by yourself?” The figure asked. Yuri recognized his voice instantly, having watched interview after interview of the man in front of him. His jaw dropped when he looked up to see THE Yuuri Katsuki asking if he was alright.

“I'm fine. Just looking for my team,” Yura had responded breathlessly, trying to hold back his excitement, so as not to embarrass himself in front of his idol.

“Let's find them together,” Yuuri smiled at him, holding out his hand for Yuri to take, causing the boy to blush.

‘He's so nice in person,’ Yura thought to himself as the walked and he was reunited with his team.

From that moment on Yuri would blush at the mention of Yuuri, heart speeding up.

Yuuri had taught Yuri the feeble new form of puppy love.

Over Time puppy love developed into more and around 14, Yuri had concluded that even if he'd never Admit it, he loved Yuuri Katsuki. A harmless crush, but romantic and powerful to the teen nonetheless.

But even the love of a crush can change. Finding out Viktor left to coach the anxiety ridden skater, The crush Yuri had, morphed into something completely different. It grew more passionate, closer to hatred but filled with respect. The love of a rival.

There's one less from of love that Yuri had learned from his Japanese counterpart. The type of love that comes from being surrounded by each other, learning and working together, and always being there to support each other.

It's late nights during panic attacks. Secret conversations you can only have with each other. It's fighting with each other but then defending them when someone else even tries. It's family. The love of a brother.

Yuri had learned so much from Yuuri. 

Yuuri was his unconditional familial love.

Yuri was his agape.


	3. Life, Love, and Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 theme: Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yuuri's life and love have taught me about a brand new world that I'd never known before." ~Viktor

Viktor plastered on a spurious smile, holding up the gold medal he'd just received. The Grand Prix final of Sochi. Just another pointless win.

He internally sighed and posed for pictures. He was grateful for his talent, and for the win of course, but this was becoming monotonous. Expected. And it was becoming stressful.

Gone were the simple days of skating competitively for the fun of it. This was his career, and the years of trying to keep the audience surprised and entertained were wearing down on him. He felt uninspired, burnt out, and exhausted. His life had become dark and devoid of fun, and he didn't know how much more he could take.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“As I mentioned in the interview earlier, I don't know my upcoming plans for my career quite yet. As of right now, I'm going to focus on perfecting my routines for the World Championships,” Viktor explained through tired eyes and a forced smile. 

“Well you are getting close to the end of your line… You could always retire…” A tall, burly, business man spoke, one of Viktor’s potential sponsors. 

Hearing the conversation, Chris walked over and threw an arm around Viktor's shoulders, “Viktor has told you he hasn't decided. I think it's best that we leave it at that. Now if you'll excuse us, I believe we have some celebrating to do.” He left the man Viktor was speaking with and pulled his silver haired friend with him, leading him away.

“Thanks, Chris,” Viktor relaxed and gave a genuine, relieved smile to the Swiss man he called his best friend.

“Of course, ma caille*,” Chris smiled back, “Don't worry about them. You can make your own decision in your own time.” 

“I know…I just...I don't know...This isn't fun anymore, like it should be.”

“I can tell.. But tonight let's forget all of that and just relax. I have something that will cheer you right up!” Chris spoke with a wink and a conspiratorial smile.

“What...We're leaving and going to a restaurant with good wine?” Viktor only half joked.

“Even better! You know that skater from Japan? The one who got 6th?”

“Yuuri Katsuki? He usually does better...I wonder what was going on today? He seemed really off his game,” Viktor acknowledged, thinking to what he knew about the skater’s skills.

“I don't know what happened today, but now he’s completely drunk and just challenged Plisetsky to a dance-off!”

“What? You're kidding!” Viktor’s jaw dropped. He'd known of Yuuri for a while and found it impossible to believe that the shy, anxiety-prone skater would ever have the confidence to dance off the ice publicly. Viktor actually couldn’t remember ever seeing Yuuri dance off the ice before. He typically kept to himself at the banquets, or talked with the skater from Thailand when they traveled together.   
“Come on, I'll show you,” Chris winked and led Viktor toward a crowd was cheering and making room, forming a large circle for the two skaters in the center. They pushed to the front of the crowd and Viktor had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Both Yuuri and Yuri were intensely focused on each other; a look of frustration in the blonde’s eyes, a look of humor and mirth simultaneously in the other’s.

“Боже мой” Viktor muttered under his breath as he reached for his phone to record the dancers. There was no way he was missing this!

The two were neck and neck, each step of movement becoming more intense than the last until Yuuri turned and made eye contact with Viktor. The Russian nearly felt his heart stop as the drunken man seemingly forgot the dance-off and set his sights on Viktor, drunkenly swaggering over.

“Viktor!” the younger man slurred, wrapping his arms around the Russian pushing his body flush against him, “My family owns a Hot Springs Resort,” he said. Viktor just looked on in shock as he noticed not only had Yuuri lost his pants at some point during the dance, but he was now grinding up against the Russian in earnest. “When the season's over you should come visit!”

At that moment Viktor would have done anything for this man.

“Oh! I got an idea,” Yuuri pulled back, tie hanging from the top of his head, cheeks flush with intoxication, and glasses askew, “If I win the dance-off, come to Hasetsu and be my coach!”

Wait...what?

“You'll do it won't you? Viktor?” Yuuri caressed Viktor's name like a prayer. Like Viktor was his only desire. The Japanese men threw himself into Viktor’s embrace, wrapping his arms around the neck of the taller man, “Be my Coach!”

Viktor's heart raced, and his cheeks reddened, as he held the drunk man, gasping as he felt for the first time, there was light in his life.

____________________________________________________________________________

A whimper and the feel of movement in his lap caught Viktor's attention, pulling it away from his phone where he had the Sochi photos pulled up. He closed them out and placed his phone on the end table, next to his seat on the couch. Looking down at his lap, he smiled fondly at the black haired man who was peacefully asleep, face relaxed, one hand curled near his cheek, the other holding Viktor’s fingers. 

Viktor always loved remembering how he met Yuuri. It was the night Viktor refound his inspiration, and it was the start of his journey to find his life and love. He smoothed Yuuri’s sleep-mussed hair back from his face, trailing his thumb across his cheek.

The night they met, Viktor’s life had changed, from the dark, dreary loneliness of being placed on a pedestal. Yuuri truly was the light of his life, bringing fun and joy into it. Yuuri was everything to him.

Life... Love... Light.


	4. The Dark Of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 theme: Dark
> 
> I wanted to thank My lovely girlfriend: Clovesstory, and My friend 3amepiphany for reading through my chapters before I post to make sure they are good to go <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why would you say something like that, like you're trying to test me?"  
> "You don't have to say anything. Just stay by my side!" ~Katsuki Yuuri

Some days Yuuri’s anxiety felt like a bright, summer day in amusement park. He felt claustrophobic, as if there were too many people around him closing in. Nausea would settle and he'd feel his heart rate pick up, as if he was on a roller coaster, teetering on the edge of a drop that never comes, no end in sight. Voices would ring in his ears and overwhelm him, muffling to match the muddled, overlapping sounds of conversations over conversations.

Sometimes all he wanted was to get away to the head space of the cool quiet of Winter.

Or a calm, beautifully dark night.

Yuuri curled in on himself, trying to hide from the overstimulation of everything. Block it out from his mind to refind his calm.

The crowd of people around him turned to look as they passed, but continued walking, not knowing how to help.

How would they know how to help a skater set to perform in an hour who was panicking without his coach?

It was Yuri who found him.

“Hey Katsudon! What do you think you're…” The 15-year-old stopped in his tracks as he realized what was happening. He knew the signs of Yuuri’s panic. “Shit! Yuuri, I'm here.. Im calling Viktor,” he spoke evenly, kneeling next to Yuuri and pulling out his phone, then dialing Viktor's number and putting it to his ear. “Come on old man pick up…”

“Yurio?” Viktor picked up, answering in confusion, “What's going on?”

“Yuuri’s freaking out and I don't know how to help him.” Yuri was trying not to freak out as well, worried for the skater that he'd looked up to for so long.

“He is? Shoot…,” The blond could hear Viktor take a deep breath and fidget like he was trying to figure out how to help, “Okay. Yuri, I need you to calm down. He’s okay, he just gets lost in his anxiety and we just need to support and try to help him until he comes back. Get him somewhere quiet, and give him the phone.” Viktor’s tone took on a no-nonsense tone, like he’d been in this scenario before.

“Okay,” Yuri pulled his phone from his ear, placing it, still on the call, in his jacket pocket to free his hands. “Come on Katsudon...Let's go to the-” Quick where is someplace with no people…? “-the Conference Room there's no one there now.” He grunted with effort as he helped Yuuri up slowly. Thankfully the older skater was accepting his help. Once he had Yuuri standing, he placed the phone to his ear, telling him it was Viktor before letting Yuuri hold it in his own hands. The blonde then placed a hand on Yuuri’s back and led him to conference Room, giving warning looks to anyone who seemed as if they would try to come up to them.

“V-Viktor,” Yuuri whispered, trying to breathe despite feeling as if the very air was choking him.

“Yuuri! I'm here. Talk to me. What happened?” Viktor spoke softly, with a level voice that Yuuri found easy to focus on.

“I don't know! I was okay! And then I wasn't! I haven't skated this program without you before! What if I can't do it?” the Japanese man spoke quickly, lashing out with his worries, and wiping his eyes as tears formed. Yuri closed the door behind them as they entered the empty room, staying quiet near the wall and just keeping an eye on the older man.

“Yuuri, breathe for me….” Viktor waited until he heard Yuuri take a could deep breaths, “You've skated this routine nearly every day for months... Just think of it is another practice day... You created this program. It’s the embodiment of you.. No one else can ever do it like you can. And I know you can do it today.”

“But what if I mess it up… If I don’t get at least 4th then I won’t be able to get to the final,” Yuuri cried, “What do I do then? You’d have no reason to stay here with me.”

Viktor sighed internally as he realized the root of the problem. “Yuuri even if you mess up, things will still be alright. I’ll be here no matter what. I know what I said back in China, but I messed up that time. I didn’t mean it. I want to stay with you,” Viktor tried to speak soothingly, allowing his love for the anxious skater to flow into the words and hopefully reach him.

“But.. Viktor, why would you stay with me… You could go back to Russia…. You could go back to skating without me…” Yuuri continued to speak his thoughts as the younger blonde in the room shook his head. Even Yuri could tell that Viktor loved the Japanese man, and wouldn’t leave his side, coaching or not.

“Yuuri, I don’t want to go back to skating or Russia without you. We started with a deal that I would help you get a Gold medal… But this has gone way further than that… I love you, Yuuri. And I promise, no matter what, I’m going to be by your side as long as you want me to be.” Viktor spoke, slowly, but also nervously. They had kissed at the cup of China, but Viktor had never told Yuuri he’d loved him before.

Yuuri realized it too and gasped, tears slowing to a stop in shock, “W-what?”

“I love you…” Viktor whispered again. “I promise I’m here. And I promise I’ll still be here no matter what the outcome of this free skate may be.”

Yuuri stood in silence for a moment, his tears stopped, heart racing for an entirely different reason than his anxiety. Viktor loved him… Viktor wanted to stay… He’d said it himself and that was all Yuuri needed to quell the voices in his head. He felt calmed, collected, and shy, overwhelmed in an amazing way by the love he felt between him and Viktor. 

“I… I love you, too…” Yuuri spoke softly, still a bit in shock. He took a couple more slow breaths, feeling the tension slip further away, “You’ll watch, won’t you?” 

Yuuri could hear Viktor’s smile in his words, “Of course, Yuuri. Now go show me the love only you can bring to the ice.”

Yuuri smiled as well, “The love we bring to the ice together.”

It was amazing. Yuuri could feel so overwhelmed and scared. He could be drowning in the sea of faces around him. He could be blinded by the sunlight of his fears. But Viktor always knew how to shut those away.

Viktor was his calm. Viktor was his silver moon in the sky. Viktor was his calm, beautifully dark night.


End file.
